


Test subject 001

by ElCatrinLC36



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android GLaDOS, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElCatrinLC36/pseuds/ElCatrinLC36
Summary: Chell goes back to aperuture not knowing why,  but she  will soon  find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite this since i am inspired, i hope everyone enjoy this.

**CHAPTER 1: BACK TO THE GATES OF HELL. **

Chell was standing here once more, in front of the old, rusty shed, in the middle of nowhere, with her companion cube straped to her back, she could not tell why she came back to this place, to this damn hell hole she escaped from so long ago, a little voice in her head told her it would be a good idea to pay GLaDOS a visit, another voice told her it must be her the cause of that idea, but even then , suspecting the worst, she abbadoned her new home and went back.

She was not very surprised to see the door open, she knew G. Must be expecting her.

The moment she entered the elevator and the door closed was when all the bad thoughts began to appear, she was cursing herself to take advice of that voice begging her to come here, but it was already too late, the elevator was slowing down and she knew what was about to happen.

The door opened and all she could see was just a few feet illuminated by a dim light, the simple aperture white tiles adorning the floor, all the lights started to turn on and the massive central chamber was filled with the blinding light and, in the center, was her, in the same place as the last time, hanging from the ceiling with a yellow light coming from her head piece, Chell was about to say hello, but decided against it since she intended to keep her silent vow.

Chell looked at her, but, something was off she was not looking the same as the last time they saw each other, moving that thought into the back of her mind she waited for GLaDOS to talk.

GLaDOS : Oh, its you again, how have you been? its been a long time *she said while laughing a little* Did you came back for the cake or just missed talking with me? 

Chell was keeping a straight face and her silence, it was her way to tell GLaDOS and all of Aperture how they will never break her, it was the only thing she had left after everything that happened inside this facilities, but GLaDOS was having none of that, she knew Chell could talk and was not going to explain a thing if Chell kept that stubborn silence. 

G: Oh come on, we both know you have a lot of questions, so lets make this quick, i don't have all day.

GLaDOS was right, she needed answers, and the queen will not cooperate without some sense of superiority.

Chell: Fine (her voice was really sour, all those years without speaking did some damage to her vocal cords) why am I here?

G: you should know that already, of course is because how much you love to test and want to go back in the path of science and progress.

Chell's expression said more than words, of course she was joking.

G: Fine, i did made you come here.

C: How?

After a mechanical sigh, she answered. 

G: Every test subject who completes all the task's given will receive an implant, a microchip located in the back of the head that will keep track of their location and, if its necessary, it will implant the idea of coming back to aperture and try another set of tests.

Chell's eyes and mouth went wide open, her hands formed a fist and her blood was starting to boil, the first time she met GLaDOS she thought it was just a recorded voice, she was surprised and scared the moment she saw the incinerator room, the time when Wheatley went mad she felt horrible, the only friendly robot in this mad house stabbed her in the back, now she felt like GLaDOS had took her heart and ripped it with one of her mechanical claws and throwing it to the incinerator.

C: You... You, you

G: Wait, Chell please, let me explain i just...

GLaDOS was cut off when Chell started to scream s

Chell started rambling furiously while her voice was breaking, she was screaming about how she thought they were friends, how after everything they went trough she really believed how GLaDOS had changed, tears started to flow down her eyes, and was shaking. sha was starting to scream louder and louder and her words became only angry mumbles.

Watching Chell break down like this would have been for GLaDOS a laughing matter, but that was before all that had happened, specially now, she could not handle it anymore.

"CHELL!" GLaDOS screamed, her words echoing across all the room, Chell was really surprised by her screaming, she sounded ... scared. "Im dying"


	2. Revelation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened so many years ago did more than drawing them closer.

The Silence, the dreadful silence filled the room, that was why GLaDOS looked so strange, so weak, she was... Dying 

Chell: ....What... How...why ....? 

G: It was in the moment when you got that Moron in charge, he was not as complex as i am and could not control all the activities necessary to keep Aperture running, thats why it was going to explode, but another things where left without enough power to keep working, one of those systems was the Auto Reparation System of the Central Core, even if we stopped this place to explode, Aperture is slowly decaying, shutting down, soon al the systems will stop working and... you are smart enough to know what will happen to me. 

Chell was feeling guilty, it was her fault, at least at some level, that this was happening. 

C: can I do something? there must be a way to stop this, maybe if i get there i could repair the systems, or ...

G: I did not summon you here to ask for help, Chell   
She was confused, she did't know what she was meaning, and upon looking at her, GLaDOS simply said

G: I... I just want to spend my last moments with only person i consider a real friend. 

Chell's started to cry again, and without thinking, she walked up to GLaDOS and embraced her faceplate. 

GLaDOS closed her eye and simply let herself be lost in the warm of Chell's arms, she could't feel it in a literal sense, but she simply enjoyed the moment, knowing Chell was here, with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turn out there are people reading this, so its my moral duty to keep going, hope you like it.   
this was shorter because i want to maintain the surprise. the next chapter is when the thing will go south


	3. Dawn of the third day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell cant talk with an empty stomach

Hours had passed, maybe it was already dawn, Chell was starting to nod off, the heat of GLaDOS faceplate was pleasant and she didn't even remember the last time she had slept well, ever since abandoning Aperture all her nights were full of nightmares, turrets, acid pits, missile launchers pointed at her in a room without exits, but somehow, going back here made her feel better, she couldn't deny she kind of missed GLaDOS, no, she truly missed her, she was the only true friend she had in this world, she had friends before working in aperture, after all her parents worked here, and she rememberers some familiar faces between all the other tests subjects, she even met some people from Black Mesa, they came to talk about a project and quickly left, she briefly talked to the one that looked the most sane, one with glasses, beard and a ponytail, but she can't seem to remember the name, and at the end of that day she heard those scientist came to ask for help in a new kind of experiment, but where rejected because it was too risky, if it was so risky that not even aperture would accept it then it could cause the end of the world. 

The end of the world, the end of everything, she would be...alone, completely alone. 

"GLaDOS?" Chell asked quietly 

"Hmmm...." GLaDOs sounded like she just had woken up from a long nap 

"Hey, wake up" said Chell waving her hand in front of GLaDOS eye 

"What is it?" She said, still half asleep 

"How much time? She asked with a worried tone 

"w...What?" now she was full awake 

"you know, how much time you have left, before, before that happens? 

"..." 

Chell knew that silence, that dreadful silence, maybe it was not the best time to ask that, but at the same time, if she didn't know it would be even more painful to watch her decay like this. 

"3 days, counting this one" 

then the silence came again, 3 days, what could anyone do in only 3 days?, why didn't GLaDOS called her sooner? NO, it was no time to think about any of that, she was going to spend this 3 days with her, there is no point in arguing, this needed to be the best days of her life. 

She hugged her harder and then let go, if she was going to stay in here these days, she needed some things in order to survive. 

"well then, you know where i can get something to eat?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats all the inspiration i have for today, ill continue soon.   
as always, thanks for reading, i hope you are enjoying it.


	4. The Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Vault full of Food, and Office full of Papers and a Chell full of Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sacriffed some sleeping time to Terpsichore and now i want to keep writing something else besides the lore for my drawings.

Chell was starting to feel exited already, according to what G. has told her, there must be some sort of vault with canned food, enough for the rest of the century, and in the meantime, she would see Old Aperture again, hopefully from a more safer angle.   
She was heading down, and she saw the immense cave system Aperture was built over, kilometers of little lights, like a sea of stars, she was mesmerized by the view, but it soon came to an end, she was already in one of the offices, the closest location to the vault, from here it should be easy, a giant Orange Door, impossible to miss.   
After loosing focus and wandering off, she found herself looking at the old painting of Cave and Caroline, they where practically everywhere, he must have had a big ego, after all, according to what GLaDOS told her, he created Aperture from a Shower Curtain factory.   
A Closed Door, marked with a strange drawing of a companion cube, this can't be something random, it was made on purpose. Chell simply backed away a few steps and kicked the door, thanks to the Long Fall Boots she didn't receive any damage.   
Pretty common stuff laid in the desk, some paper weights, pages and pages of papers written before moving the laboratories to a higher space, a lamp... the lamp, the pattern of the desk is different, like it was moved by force, Chell moved the lamp and inside it was a key, a small key, maybe it belonged to this desk.   
Inside where a lot of folders with a writing, CONFIDENTIAL, it read.   
Chell was startled when the radio G. had gave her started to speak.   
"Chell, why is taking you so long? did you find the Vault? "  
"S..Sorry, i got distracted, hey...um... do you mind if i take some things from here?"   
"... I guess it wouldn't harm anyone, everyone here is dead down there"   
"THANK YOU, don't worry about me, im going back soon"   
that went better than expected.   
Chell quickly ran to the Vault and took everything she would need from the next days and some more, just in case.   
She was super exited now, but the elevator seemed to take ages to go up, she was thinking about all those folders, what is inside them, her thoughts where interrupted by a strange sound, the lights started to flicker and the whole elevator started to shake, after trying to regain her balance and placing her hands in the walls, the elevator stopped completely, suddenly, all the lights of Old Aperture went out, she was surrounded by complete darkness, she hugged the folders, she didn't know what to think, her heart was running, it was like it would come out of her mouth in any second, her mind was a complete mess, she was thinking worse and worse scenarios.   
And then, the lights of the elevator came back, and the travel to the Main Chamber resumed, she was still clenching the folders, and was out of breath, the most painful and longest 2 minutes of her life, it felt like an eternity in that little space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...this seem like a weird way of writing or its just me? im serious, this feels like i was narrating a DnD session inside aperture.


	5. some time before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point of View of GLaDOS, so dont ask a lot from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good thing about the quarantine is having more time to do this

Chell went into the elevator and descended to the depths of aperture, at least the part that still had electricity.  
She started to think this was a bad idea, Bringing Chell here, allowing her to stay, letting her go down knowing the power could ran out at any moment, this was just a big mess.  
But she couldn't do anything now, whats done it done.  
The day she found out, she felt like she was trapped in that potato once again, helpless, only able to scream and wait for the end to come, having Chell here made her feel more comfortable, being able to share her last moments with her inly and true friend.  
But she still felt weird about all of this, Aperture once was the biggest technological company in the entire world, even with almost all of the employees dead, it still held together to create a better future for those who where alive.  
During the first week she tried to find a solutions, sending Blue and Orange, training the crows how to repair nuclear reactors, make a new reactor, create a some sort of car and scape like a giant motorized building, but it all failed miserably.  
In the end, one single thought made her decide to call Chell, "what if she comes back, and im already dead?" that though resonated in her mind for a long time, since she rescued her from that horrible feathered monster, they both started to grow more closer to each other, she had discovered her past thanks to Chell, she admitted being afraid, and most importantly, she found a true friend.  
"It would be cruel to bring her here and make her be present during my final moments, but it would be more cruel to not letting her know and force her to discover it by herself"  
At least there is someone with her now, someone to talk to, and maybe, she could tell her about ... no, that would be pointless now, she had her opportunity and instead she let Chell go.  
She was brought back to reality when she felt it again, a pull, like all her strength in her back went away and she started falling, when her eye opened again she was laying in the ground, surrounded by darkness, another section of Aperture had lost all its energy and now her system was rebooting.  
The only thing worse than being knocked down, unable to move on the ground of your own facility, was knowing Chell must be trapped somewhere unable to reach.  
GLaDOS was feeling truly Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a reference about salt flats and the Album Santa Maria de Iquique, but in the end i couldn't .  
we are coming closer to the end, but i have a limited amount of creative juice.  
as always, thanks for reading


	6. Dawn of the Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are really scared, but Chell makes her bests efforts to keep a smile on her face and make GLaDOS feel Better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bottom notes are important

Even when if the elevator started to went up, it was still very slow, and when she was finally just a few meters from the surface, it completely stopped. 

Chell has sitting in one of the "corners" of the elevator, simply looking at the ground, dread, the only possible thought in her mind, she was almost sure she was going to die here. 

No, thats impossible, she had to trust herself, she has come this far, besides, she had food and the elevator is made of glass, she can scape at any...time   
while she was giving herself motivation and rising from the floor, she saw it. 

When she was descending, she could see a sea of tiny lights illuminating the dark caverns, now, most of it, the far part of it, where gone, swallowed by the darkness. 

Is this what's going to happen to all Aperture?- she asked herself, slowly sitting down, the dread was coming back, plaguing her mind, she shed some silent tears. 

Suddenly, when her strength was about to abandon her, something happened. 

Jazz music?

The elevator was flooded by a calming trumped, followed by harmonious saxophones, classical jazz 

That had to be from GLaDOS, Chell's was starting to calm down, this was surely her making, she was fine, or at least she was still alive. 

When her mind was back to normal, Chell reached onto the companion Cube, fetched a can of peaches and one of the folders and started to read, maybe she would be trapped here for a few more hours, but she knew it would be all okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning notes are false   
jk jk.   
I read the entire thing again, and while i like what i have done so far, its still the work of someone rushing the plot and not knowing how to connect scenes.   
So, the moment i finish this one, i will make a rework, im gonna start from the beginning correcting my errors, this one would be here, but i know i can make it better.   
So, thank you all for reading, i will keep going, mama and papa didn't raised a quitter or a lazy ass


	7. A Cold night Between Voids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Worried Chell Sits In an Empty Elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID NOBODY TOLD ME ANYTHING? HOW LONGS HAS IT BEEN SINCE THE LAST UPDATE? FUCK, I PROMISED TO UPLOAD MORE FREQUENTLY

Chell had already ran through 3 cans of food, its the best she has had in months, if you could even call the mush she ate in the city food. 

With a full stomach it was easier to concentrate, but her mind still went to one worrying though, if GLaDOS was okay, the music sounding in the elevator worked as a reminder that she must be, at least, alive, but somehow it fels as if something bad was going to happen in any second. 

Looking around her only worried her more, where at the beggining was a sea of tiny lights illuminating all of Old Aperutre, was only a void, an endless void of darkness, and that made Chell though about the worst cas scenario. 

Maybe it costed a ton of energy to operate this place and she was just waisting precious time by being curious, maybe GLaDOS made an error and there was less time than she thought, maybe it was a bad idea coming here after all. 

No, it was not time to let those thought take over her, not time for self pity, GLaDOS has been handeling this place from a long time, there shoudl be no porblem at all, or at least that is what she said to herself to calm down a little 

After breathing and drinking water she reached inside the companion cube for one of the folders, it appears to have some sort of rejected projects:

A paint gun listed before the creation of the Portal Gun. 

A Time machine, she was sure one of the messages left by Cave Johnson mentioned that. 

A report of another test subject, Mel. "Test subject terminated, she shows a similar attitute as the first test subject. cualified as too dangerous for further testing. Status: released and fired." weird, GLaDOS had never mentioned another tests subject before her. 

she kept going and found all sorts of weird porjects, even for apperture, some of these seemed too dangerous, impossible or chaotic in general. 

Other strange thing she noticed was the dates, some of theese seem to be from more recent times, more or less around the first time she woke up, far too recent in fact, what where these doing in an abbanodned offcie in Old Aperture?

The last one one of the projects was the one that caught more attention from Chell, "Project Test Subject 001-Cave Johnson November 30 1856", a project made by the founder and CEO of Aperture, it must have been really important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all i vahe for today, i swear im gonna upload more frequently.   
and of course, when i finish this im gonna write it again fixin all my mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Im pretty satisfied with the result , expect more ir this fic soon


End file.
